High School Horror
by super.zero-x
Summary: Haunted High School Musical rewrite. Full Summary inside.
1. Lockdown

**TITLE:** High School Horror

**SUMMARY:** Its getting late; a storm is brewing; this is the longest detention the 10 kids have ever served. Finally, it seems like it's all going to end when suddenly the whole school is put under quarantine due to an escaped murderer in the neighbourhood. Oh well, at least they're safe locked up in the school ... aren't they?

**AUTHOR: **.x.IcePrincess

**GENRE:** Romance/Horror

**PAIRINGS: **Mainly Troypay, Minor Ryella, Minor Chaylor, Minor Jelsi

**RATING:** M for character death

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own HSM, all characters used in this story are copyright Disney Channel, the plot is entirely fictitious... blah, blah, blah ... you know the drill.

This is a rewrite of my original fic "Haunted High school Musical". I wouldn't usually write Ryella, but I've started taking a liking to it for some reason. I'll try to update often, but schoolwork may make that a problem. Anyways, enjoy

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

Darkness was beginning to spread over Albuquerque. It was just seconds past 8 PM; the clock continued to tick and an ever slowing pace. The 10 children in Ms Darbus' detention yawned and fidgeted as they waited for their detention to end. Ms Darbus had fallen asleep several hours ago, but the students were too scared to wake her. There was a dull atmosphere: rain began to trickle slowly down the window panes; the strip lights were flickering; everything was near silent. It was 8:17 when Ms Darbus finally woke. She awoke to the sound of Sharpay Evans' sudden, unexpected coughing fit. She tiredly glanced at the clock, and then gasped as she became aware of the time.

"Goodness, children! Would you look at the time?" she stood up and brushed herself down, "I think that you've all spent long enough in this time to think about the error of your ways and I trust that we shall not have an incident like this again" Ms Darbus looked around at the 10 teens. Each one was sat bolt upright looking at Ms Darbus, scared to death that she would prolong the detention if they made so much as a single move.

"I'll just get my keys so I can lock up the school ..." she rummaged in her pockets for her keys, but with no luck, "Oh; it appears I've misplaced the keys. Why, this reminds me of that unforgettable time when I was understudy to the lead in a show on Broadway..." the teens absentmindedly groaned. In a desperate bid to avoid hearing the teacher's memoirs, someone gave a loud, deliberate cough and the retired thespian was brought back to her senses. "But perhaps now is not the time. Do excuse me while I fetch the keys from my bicycle basket. No one move until I return,"

The 10 students watched Ms Darbus pass the classroom window. As soon as she was out of sight, Troy Bolton, Gabriella Montez, Ryan Evans, Sharpay Evans, Chad Danforth, Taylor McKessie, Zeke Baylor, Kelsi Neilson, Jason Cross and Martha Cox jumped out of their seats. They stretched and fidgeted before starting up a conversation.

"8 hours!" said Chad incredulously as he stretched. "I can't believe we got put in a Saturday detention for 8 hours! No crime's bad enough to get _that_ as a punishment."

"I don't know," said Kelsi, "What we did was pretty awful"

"But totally awesome fun!" Jason punched the air. Everyone agreed.

On the Thursday before the detention, the boys had come across Martha's secret stash of candy and soda, which included bottles of Mountain Dew, Root Beer, Pepsi Cola, Dr Pepper and Candy Bubbles packets of Pop Rocks, Candy Logs, Care Bear Sours Life Savers, Lightning Bugs, Skittles, Candy Canes, Oreos and Swedish Fish, bags of popcorn, bars of Hershey's chocolate, Reeses Cups, Sour Candy Foam, Too Tarts Sour Spray, packs of Cheetos, Doritos and Pringles, Butterfinger bars, packs of Kool Aid, Tootsie Frootsies, Bottle Caps, Gobstoppers, Nerds, Chewy Runts, Tootsie bars, Chocolate Wafers, Taffy, Mars bars and anything else they could possibly think of. After stuffing their faces, then tricking the girls into doing to same, the 10 teens were hyper. The sugar rush seemed to take over their minds, and somehow they managed enter they're next period classroom dancing like maniacs and singing a rousing chorus of Rihanna's umbrella. And that was how they'd ended up serving 8 hours.

While everyone was making a fuss over Thursday, Sharpay was silent, staring through the window.

"What is it Shar?" asked Ryan, leaving the crowd and joining her. "What's out there?"

"Nothing," she replied simply. The others began to notice Ryan and Sharpay, and walked over to the window.

"Nothing?"

"Absolutely nothing." Rain trickled down the window. Grey clouds settled over the town. A storm was brewing.

"What's so weird about nothing" Jason asked.

"Think about it. It's Saturday evening. Come rain or shine, people should be on their way to clubs and bars. Its party time" answered Martha.

"Hey, where's Miss Darbus? She's been gone a while" Taylor piped up.

"Looking at the clock, the others saw she had indeed been gone for almost 2 minutes.

"We should go check," said Zeke, "The old bat probably got held up telling some poor, innocent bystander about her understudy job"

"Yeah," the others laughed. The gathered their belongings and headed for the exit. They were half way there when disaster struck. The lights flickered off. The tanoid made a crackly sound, and then someone spoke over it.

"Students of East High, please remain calm. This is the Albuquerque State Police Force. A serial murderer has escaped from the Rio Grande Mental Asylum and is in the immediate area. This establishment has been placed under quarantine until the murderer is found and arrested. Thank you for your cooperation in this emergency."

The tanoid crackled once more. There were a few moments of silence. The juniors all looked at each other, half expecting, half hoping for one of them the shout out "I got you, it's just a joke!" Nothing of the sort happened.

It looked like this was going to be a long night

* * *

_I think my rewrite is going to be better than the original (or at least I hope so). R & R people! Constructive criticism encouraged _

_Ice Princess xx_


	2. Shock

**TITLE:** High School Horror

**SUMMARY:** Its getting late; a storm is brewing; this is the longest detention the 10 kids have ever served. Finally, it seems like it's all going to end when suddenly the whole school is put under quarantine due to an escaped murderer in the neighbourhood. Oh well, at least they're safe locked up in the school ... aren't they?

**AUTHOR: **.x.IcePrincess

**GENRE:** Romance/Horror

**PAIRINGS: **Mainly Troypay, Minor Ryella, Minor Chaylor, Minor Jelsi

**RATING:** M for character death

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own HSM, all characters used in this story are copyright Disney Channel, the plot is entirely fictitious... blah, blah, blah ... you know the drill.Top of Form

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

Sharpay looked around at the others. Kelsi and Jason were clinging to each other. Chad had a terrified Taylor in his arms. He stroked her hair comfortingly and repetitively whispered "It's okay, I'm here" in her ear. Gabriella was so scared she was choking back sobs and Ryan, Martha and Zeke's eyes were as wide as dinner plates. There were a few seconds of near silence then suddenly everyone began to panic. Everyone but Sharpay. The room began to get noisier and noisier with accusations, screams and cries being thrown around the corridor.

"QUIET!" shouted Sharpay, her call echoing throughout the school. Everyone froze. Troy was still shouting, "This has to be some sort of joke!"

"Joke or no joke, we're not going to get anywhere without lights." She said, trying to think rationally. Sharpay Evans wasn't one to get scared. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and flipped the lid. A bright white light shone onto her face. She turned it around so the others could see too, "Now, does anyone know where the main electric switches are?"

The roaring noise of the Wildcats started up again.

"SILENCE! One at a time!" she called out loudly. Zeke shakily raised his hand as if he was in class. Sharpay smirked, "Yes, Zeke?"

"They're … they're right b-b-by the janitor's o-o-office," his voice trembled as he spoke.

"Do you know how to activate the emergency lighting?" she asked calmly. He nodded.

"Right. Jason, Martha, you go with Zeke." She said, picking out the calmest looking teens to venture off.

"No! Jason, you can't leave me!" cried Kelsi.

"Kelsi! Get a grip! It's only for a few minutes at most. They'll be fine." Kelsi nodded slowly. "We're all going to be fine," she said as strongly as she could, but there were tones of uncertainty in her voice.

"Now, Zeke, take out your cell phone. It should provide you with enough light to get the janitor's office and fix the lighting. Now go." The three headed off quickly in the direction of the janitor' office. Sharpay then turned her attention to the trembling teens before her. She proceeded to feel their foreheads, and check their breathing and pulse-rates. Gabriella, Taylor and Kelsi were all in shock.

"What are you doing?" asked Troy, but Sharpay ignored him. She was trying to remember how to treat shock.

"Chad, where's the teacher's lounge?" she asked. He pointed to a door about 20 feet away from where they were standing. "You go check the door,"

"Who put you in charge!?" he asked angrily.

"Do you see anyone else offering to take my position?" she replied calmly. Chad admitted defeat and ran over to the door, Sharpay's cell lighting his path.

"It's open," he called back.

"How many sofas are in there?"

"Erm …5" he replied, confusedly

"Any blankets?"

"There are some woolly things draped over the sofas"

"They'll have to do … any cushions?"

"Yeah, tons."

"Good. Stay there, and get out your cell," Sharpay said. Just then, Kelsi collapsed onto her knees. "Troy, Ryan - grab Kelsi. We need to get her to the teachers lounge." Just then, the lights flickered back on. They were dim, but everyone could finally see properly. Good timing, Sharpay thought. The two boys did as they were told. Kelsi was small, so it didn't take long to get her to the door.

"Come back now Chad,"

When Chad returned, Sharpay explained that they need to get Gabriella and Taylor to the teacher's lounge too. Chad guided Taylor, and Sharpay guided Gabriella. Soon, they were all in the teacher's lounge. Troy and Ryan had laid Kelsi on the sofa. Sharpay told them to do the same with Taylor and Gabriella. She switched the kettle on the counter on. She then proceeded to prop up their feet. She remembered from first aid training that this was to increase blood flow to the head.

"Kelsi and Taylor are freezing. Wrap them in blankets. But not Gabi, she's hot enough as it is," Sharpay said, walking over to the sink. She took a washcloth from the counter and started to soak it in cold water. When it was soaked through, she wrung it out a little and folded it in half. She turned to see that Troy was giving Gabriella a drink of cola, presumably from the sports bag Chad had been carrying around.

"What are you doing?!" Sharpay exclaimed running over to the sofa on which Gabriella was laying.

"She said she was thirsty," Troy shrugged.

Sharpay grabbed the drink from his hands. "Never give a patient in shock a drink!" she said

"Why?" Troy asked. Suddenly, Gabriella projectile vomited all over the floor.

"That's why!" she exclaimed. Gabriella began to cry.

"Don't worry, Gabriella. It's not your fault." Sharpay said. She couldn't believe she was doing this. Usually she'd go out of her way to not help the little scene-stealer, but now she was doing all she could to make her feel better. She turned Gabriella on to her side, just in case she was going to vomit again, and then placed the wet washcloth on her forehead. She took out her cell phone again and dialled Zeke. She told him they'd all done a fantastic job and that they should bring a bucket, a mop and some detergent back to the staff lounge. Sharpay instructed the boys to sit down and proceeded to make coffee with the water she'd boiled a few minutes earlier. She felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped.

"It's okay, it's just me," said the voice of Troy. Sharpay breathed a sigh of relief.

"What do you want?"

"Let me make these coffees. You've been rushing around trying to sort things out."

"I'm fine Troy,"

"No you're not,"

"God! I'm okay Troy!" Sharpay shouted, getting the attention of her brother for a few seconds. She shook her head at him to signal that nothing was wrong.

"Just let me help!"

"OKAY! If you really want to help, you can unbutton your girlfriend's shirt. It'll cool her down and help her to breathe better."

"Sharpay," said Troy sincerely, "Gabi's not my girlfriend,"

"Whatever," she said, Stirring the second coffee. She had a strong urge to cry, but she didn't know why. She held back the tears as she spooned coffee powder into the third cup. It didn't take long for Troy to finish. He came back to Sharpay.

"I'm done,"

"How nice for you. Now if you don't mind, I'm very busy," Sharpay said. She tried to turn back to the coffee, but Troy took her hands.

"Let go of me Troy," she said calmly, but she wasn't quite sure if she really wanted him to.

"You must be so scared,"

"I never get scared Bolton. Now let go," she said. But she found she was clinging to his hands. She couldn't help but stare deep into Troy's deep blue eyes, knowing what he had said was true.

"It's okay to be scared, Sharpay," He said. Sharpay wanted to reply, but her mouth was too dry to speak. She could only look into his eyes, just as he was looking into hers. She wanted to throw her arms around him and never let go. Why was she feeling this way? She used to have a crush on Troy, but this was different. Now she didn't just want him, she needed him. She was all alone and she needed him to be there for her.

Just then, Zeke, Jason and Martha returned. Sharpay quickly and regretfully pulled away. As she took the mop and bucket and began to clear up Gabriella's vomit, she suddenly had a strange thought.

_Do I love Troy_?

* * *

_Hope you liked it. (and if you didn't, at least you learned some first aid ). R & R people! The more reviews I get, the quicker I'll update. _

_Ice Princess xx_


End file.
